River Kid (Bakudeku)
by Tatobugthedestroyer
Summary: It's not like Katsuki fucking wanted to move out to this shitty, smelly river! He'd much rather be at his old apartment in the city, but nooo! His parrents wanted some fresh air and inspiration for a new clothing line their company was working on, so they straight up bought a shitty house on a shitty river on a shitty whim! Whatever... At least the neighbor's kinda cute... Bakudeku
1. I FUCKING HATE MOVING

"Katsuki! Are you done dusting?! You're dad and I want to go check out the pier~!"

Katsuki groans, tucking his phone back into the front pocket of his black jeans. The attic he was dusting is small, only about 12x10. Yeah, maybe not small, but it certainly wasn't as big as the rest of the house. There were a shit ton of spiders too, he's already killed about eight or so. He wasn't afraid of them or nothing, but he sure as hell didn't like the little fuckers...their nasty little legs n' shit...disgusting.

They had bought the house off of some website, it was being auctioned off since the last old geezer that lived here kicked the bucket not too long ago. Other than that, the house its self was rather nice. It was a two-story, painted black and red on the outside with a cool balcony. The inside was great too, checkered tile floors, a big checker themed kitchen, carpeted living room, and four large bedrooms. Since he, y'know, died, they actually left a good bit of furniture as well, including a couch, recliner, table (with chairs), and all his plates and cutlery. Total score on their account, now they didn't have to buy any new furniture or repaint the walls to make everything match.

The outside, on the other hand, was a different story. The house was on a huge hill that went down into the murky green river, and the uneven stairs (There were 56, he counted) were broken and in desperate need of repair. Most of the hill was rocks and dirt, but at least it was shaded by the large acorn trees that loomed above. Then there was a large peir that the steep stairs led to(With two boats that also came with it! Lucky them!) There was also a few reels set out that the last guys left. Nobody really lived on the river, it mostly just houses people owned for vacation. There were about four houses lined across the hilltop, each about 25-30 feet away from each other. Only two houses were consitantly lived in. His families new home, and the little blue house beside them.

See, they had only just got there, for the first time. Ever. He told his parents, 'We should go check out the damn house before buying it!' but noooo! They were all like, 'Son, this is the cheapest, nicest looking place outside of the city we can get our hands on! We gotta take it off the market before anyone else gets it!' But whatever, fuck them if this entire idea blows up in their faces.

So yeah, they just arrived for the first time earlier that day, with a shit ton of furniture and belongings to a house they'd never seen in person. Still, his parents seemed completely content with it, so Katsuki guessed he was as well.

Katsuki cracked his knuckles and picked up the duster he had set on the floor beside him, "Yeah, I just finished!" he lied, staggering towards the door, a little dizzy from getting up too fast.

The door slams behind him, making Katsuki's body subconciously jolt on his way down the attic stairs. There's another door at the bottom, which Katsuki opens. It leads to the upstairs hallway, which leads to two bedrooms. The one he's taking, and his parent's room. The two guest rooms are downstairs, in the downstairs hallway.

Katsuki would be lying if he said he didn't get lost once or twice when looking for a room to take. He's already put most of his stuff somewhere in his room, all his clothes in his closet and set up his bed stand. They had gotten their early in the morning so all they've been doing for the past nine hours was unpacking, seeing as how it was already 4:00 pm. Plus the occasional food/bathroom breaks. (The bathroom was filthy before they cleaned it, by the way. Katsuki's pretty sure there are rat's living in the sewage tank)

Once he finally finds his way back to the living room, he heads out the back door. Yeah, the back door, in the living room. The front door was actually in the kitchen, which is right beside the living room, only thing between them is a wall and a super old sliding door. (Which they need to replace, it keeps getting stuck)

Katsuki admits that he can breath better out here in the 'country', the smell of soil and pollen is quite refreshing. Though that didn't mean he likes the place, Katsuki'd still much rather be sitting in his comfy bean bag back at the apartments. When he walks out onto the porch, his parents are both standing at the top of the stairs, which started right at the end of the porch. His mom is wearing her common clothes, just a pink tank top and blue skirt, it looks like she found a sunhat as well, an old straw one that shaded her face from the sun. Masaru, on the other hand, is wearing an old baseball cap and jorts…. they both had on designer sandals as well, which Katsuki scoffed at. They're just gonna get the damn things dirty.

With an annoyed face, Mitsuki shifts her weight to her left leg, "Honey, you probably want to change out of all that black! It's hot out here!" she says, placing a hand on her hip. When Katsuki groans and shakes his head no, Mitsuki sighs "You'll sweat to death if you keep that on, at least take off you're shirt! We don't wanna have to take your ass to the hospital cause of a stupid heat stroke!"

He doesn't really see the point in that, he has no intentions of staying out here for long, especially since it was already April. Yeah, out of all the dumb decisions his parents made with buying this house, at least they waited until summer to move in. Though Katsuki removes his black and white T-shirt, tucking it in his pocket, letting most of it hang out and kicking off his flip flops none the less, not wanting to be fussed at any longer.

The woman smiles as he does so, happy her son actually obeyed. Spinning on her heal, Mitsuki grabs her husband's arm and starts jogging down the steep concrete stairs, avoiding all the rocks and acorns that could possibly make the trip. Masaru awkwardly stumbles behind, having trouble keeping up with the estatic woman. Katsuki follows them, trudging down the hill with his hands burried deep in his pockets. He can already feel his hands getting sweaty from the summer heat, and for a second he thinks about running back up and changing. He decids against it though, he told himself already he wouldn't be out here long.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Katsuki stepped onto the hot pier that almost burnt his bare feet. The pier stretched out above the water about 30 feet, sectioning off at about ten that had two little spots for boats, with wood in the middle of each. It was shaded well with an iron roof and had a small shed attached beside the boats, which his parents were currently opening.

Masaru sighed once the tin door finally opened, grabbing one of the reels and stroking it in his hand, "This reminds me of when I was young," he smils, then turns to Katsuki, "I'll have to teach you to fish once we get some bait, son!"

Katsuki groaned. He didn't want to learn how to fish, what was the damn point? "I know how to fish, dad! What's so hard about throwing a fucking line in the water?!" He grouched back.

A hand came down lightly on his shoulder, and Katsuki turned around to see his mom with a grumpy look on her face, "Don't be so disrespectful! If Masaru wants to teach you to fish, then let him! You never spend time with your old man!" she whispers sternly. Katsuki rolls his eyes, earning him a smack on the head.

Feeling grumpy, Katsuki stepps back towards the stairs, "Well! We've seen the pier, now can I go back inside? And when's dinner?! I'm hungry as hell!" he grumbled. All he's eaten today was a shitty piece of bread they just so happened to pack.

"Katsuki! You need to stay out here for a little while! We all do, for god's sake!" Mitsuki gesturs at herself, then her husband and Katsuki, "We're pale as shit!" And it was true, the Bakugou family was actually, very, very pale. It makes sense though, Katsuki does most of his workouts inside, and both his parents are fashion designers, which is not an outside job. But Katsuki doesn't care about being pale! Everyone in the city is! "And we're probably getting takeout, we don't have any food, dipshit! Unless you wanna dig up some worms and make something out of 'em!"

Katsuki cringes, "Gross, mom!" he can't even imagine. And the nearest fast food joint is four miles away, "Whatever, I'm going inside, hag!" He yelled, already running up the stairs. He hears his mom sigh, before shouting 'be careful!' at him as he runs. Katsuki rolls his eyes once more and entered the house, having scaled the hill in a few seconds.

The living room has that old baby blue furniture in it, which matched the dark blue wallpaper. Katsuki takes a seat on the musty smelling couch, pulling his legs up and laying down on it. He might as well nap until dinner time, not like he had anything other than fucking unpacking to do.

The blonde wakes about two hours to the sound of a heavy pounding coming from somewhere in the house. He was going to ignore it until he heard his dad shout at him to answer the door. Groaning, Katsuki rolled off the short couch, landing on the floor with a soft 'thud'. He picks himself up and trudges to the door. It was probably just some shitty salesmen. He hears they often target people who've recently moved into a new home, so with his bitch face ready to tell off some old man in a suit, Katsuki places his hand on the doorknob.

When he opens the door, Katsuki's eyes are squinted, almost completely closed in frustration, annoyed that a stupid fucking salesman had caused him to wake up. He subconsciously tilts his head upward, hoping he's actually facing the adult that was probably standing in front of him. "We already have our own internet provider, so fuck off," he says in a rehearsed tone. Mitsuki always told him to say just that to salesmen, she apparently has no respect for them.

After not getting an immediate answer, Katsuki opens his eyes, finding himself looking at absolutely nothing. Confused, he glances down at a seemingly even more confused boy about his age staring up at him from the step-down.

The kid smells just like freshly cut grass and lilacs, which seemed fitting to his appearance. He's wearing a white T-shirt and brown cargo shorts over his tan freckled skin, which looks like burnt fucking wood in comparason to Katsuki's pasty mayonaise-like complexion. Light green eyes stare up at him in awkward confusion, which almost looks worrisome. The green eyes matched well with the boy's dark green hair, which actually reminded him of the green river he now lived by. Green, green green. This whole damn place is a big ass bundle of fucking green. Even the locals seem to be green! All the warm colors that the boy wears are completely thrown off by his bright red sneakers. Katsuki is sure his parents would throw a hissy fit if they saw Katsuki himself wearing something like that.

A breeze pushes through the door, ruffling the other boy's curls, wind brushing up against Katsuki's bare chest. Suddenly, he feels exposed, the warm wind reminding him that he had taken off his shirt earlier and has yet to put it back on. But he pushs the minor embarrassment back and stares down at the boy, who seemes to shrink back at the action.

"What do you want?" Katsuki asks, voice stern.

The other boy raises his hands to his chest, fiddling with them as he begins to speak, "O-oh! Evenin'!" his slightly raspy voice started, "U-uhm, so my mom and I noticed yall just moved in, we haven't seen you here before though, was this an urgent move?" he coughed, "Appolojies… Well, we, uh, assumed yall wouldn't have any food so I-I, my mom and I, thought it'd be nice if we asked you over for dinner! J-just to get to know you guys and all, I mean, you are our new neighbor after all! Uh, neighbors, actually…"

Katsuki starts to zone out, no longer listening to the weird redneck nerd's rambling, instead deciding to drink in his features. He looked different from everyone in the city...much Green eyes seemed to look everywhere but Katsuki, and from what he could tell, the kid was rather built. He can see the crevices of muscle on the other's tan arms and legs, he has a pretty broad chest for someone so short. Gaze teaveling up towards the boys face, Katsuki staes closely at his freckles, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward a few cenimeters. You could probably hardly see them if you were a few feet away, but there are about four on each cheek that are all relatively bigger and darker than the rest, smaller freckles seemed to clump together on his forehead and cheekbones. Squinting his eyes, Katsuki looked at one specific one that somehow ended up on his eyelid. He quietly hums, he didn't know people could get them there…

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his parents walking up behind him. "Oh! Are they your brother and sister? It's nice to know some families still stick together even after they reach adulthood, that's super sweet!" the boy rambles, pointing behind Katsuki, who was blushing at the unintentional compliment. Every kid, don't give a fuck who they are, likes being told they look like an adult when their not. It's like a fucking honor. Turning around, he sees Mitsuki giggling behind him like a school girl.

Mitsuki pushes past Katsuki, stepping out of the house and onto the porch with a smile on her face. She lets out another short laugh as the boy looked up at her with big round eyes. "Hey their, cutie!" she gushes, slightly bending down and ruffling the kid's mop of green hair for a moment.

The strange boy blushed harshly, freckles popping out even more when doing so, and smiles up at her, "H-hey! I was just telling you're brother here how nice it is that yall stuck together! You don't see that very much in today's families! You guys must have a very strong sense of love!" he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was about to speak more, but Mitsuki's hearty laugh interrupted him. "Oh my goodness! Sweetheart! We're his parents, don't let his foul mouth fool you into thinking he's older than 15, he's just an asshole with no manners!" she rants, Katsuki scoffs. "Though I'm honored you think Masaru and I are so young! It's nice to know we aren't aging too terribly!" Mitsuki finishes.  
The blush on the boy's face earlier was nothing compared to how red his face is now, "O-oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" he apologizes, bending down into a perfect 90-degree angle bow, he looks back up at Katsuki, who stood behind the woman, inside the house. "I really am sorry if I offended you! It's just you look so much older haha! And you're parents look so young, I thought you all were at least twenty!" he rambles, hands flying to his face to hold his cheeks in embarrassment.

Katsuki turns pink as well, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing to the side, letting out a quiet, 'It's fine…'

Behind him, Masaru stepped forward, reaching out to shake the boy's hand, "Well, let's let bygones be byegons! We're the Bakugous! I assume you're from next door?" he questions, a fond smile on his face.

Finally taking his green eyes off of Katsuki, the boy shook Masaru's cold hand, smiling back at him despite his still-red face. "Ah! I'm Izuku Midoriya!" He introduces, "And yes, lets! Anyway, My momma-uh, mom... and I were wondering if you guys would like to come over for dinner!?" he asks polietly, glancing back at Katsuki one more time.

Masaru releases Izuku's hand, looking towards his wife for approval. She's always the one who makes the final call on these sorts of things. When she nods, Masaru smiles back at Izuku, "That's perfect, Izuku! We were actually going to go get takeout, but we don't know the area too well yet!" he laughs. "Let us go get changed first, we'll be over soon if that's alright!"

Izuku nods happily, "That'd be great! Supper's already finished! And yall ain't have to change, we're all friends here! What you're wearing is fine!" he giggles, "Don't feel pressured!"

Mitsuki butts in, hands on her hips, "Nonsense! We want to make the best impression on your parents!" before Izuku can say anything more, Mitsuki turns towards her son, who had stepped back during the commotion, "Katsuki! Go change! And not so much black this time you emo!" she barks.

Katsuki nodded solemnly, eyes lingering on Izuku for a moment longer, before turning around and wordlessly walking back to his new room.

The nerd's kind of cute….


	2. KATSUKI DON'T HALF-ASS SHT!

Katsuki walks out of his room, for the third time, in the third outfit. This time, he's wearing a white flannel button up T-shirt, an old pair of faded grey denim jeans, and his favorite pair of emo combat boots. (Before you ask, yeah! They were from hot topic, and Katsuki doesn't want ANY of your shit about it!)

It took a little persuasion to get his parents to let him wear the fuckers, but he has them on now, and that's all that matters.

See when his mom said 'Not so much black!' Katsuki didn't know that she meant 'Wear all light colors or we're gonna choke you to death with nothing but our hands!'

Both adults are waiting outside Katsuki's new bedroom door, leaning against the pale brown wall with their arms crossed. When Katsuki finally walks out, the two eyes him for a moment, before Masaru smiles. He steps forward, laying a smooth hand on Katsuki's right shoulder. "You look very handsome, son," he says softly. Katsuki nods without a word, sticking his hands in the jeans pockets. He knew he looked handsome…

Though it's still nice to hear it sometimes.

—

The blue houses porch is nice and tidy.

To get to it, they had to walk across all the leaves and dirt, making Katsuki glad he wore his boots. His mother, on the other hand, is having trouble wobbling across the dirt without her heels sinking into the dirt. Both he and his father silently laugh at her. See, there is no pavement between the houses. Yeah, there is a little gravel that went from the top of the hill down to the houses, but that was it.

They arrive, after a full seventy seconds of catching Mitsuki when she almost tripped, to the cute little house. (with cute little people inside). The porch is rather large actually about the size of the attic Katsuki was previously in, a little bigger though. The porch itself is sort of dug into the ground, rows of bricks stopped the surrounding soil from spilling onto the concrete, the rows are about two and a half feet tall, and it has medium sized pots of flowers lined across the perimeter. Cute pink chrysanthemums fillsthe pots, and at each corner of the dug-in porch, there is a tall bush blooming with big yellow roses. A light blue wooden table that was about 7 feet long sits in the middle of the porch, two backless benches of the same color are nailed down into the concrete up under it. Garden tools, ho's, rakes, small shovels and what not are sat on a white wood shelf that is pressed against the north end of the porch, grapevines growing up the outside furniture. The Mido-whoever's clearly put a lot of work into decorating the outside of their house.

Masaru walks to the east corner, quietly admiring the roses. Katsuki knows his dad's always liked gardening, he fussed about it all the time back in the city. He would sigh and say, 'Oh I wish we had somewhere to plant a small garden,' over breakfast as he stared longly into the 'Fine Gardening' magazine that came with the daily paper. Katsuki always thought gardening was silly…but he has to admit, those flowers really do compliment the calm atmosphere of their new living area.

As his father finishes poking at the flowers and observing the soil they're planted in, he and Mitsuki walk up to the door, Katsuki follows right behind them. They cant see inside the house, the window of the wooden door has a white curtain over it. Katsuki wonders what the inside of the house looks like…

The sudden realization that he is about to go in the house sent a weird wave of nerves over Katsuki. It was just, he hadn't been over to anyone's house in what? Years? Sure, Kirishima and the others sometimes came over to his house, but he never went to theirs. Most of the time he spent with his buddies back in the city was either in school or somewhere outside. Loitering at the arcade or something, but never at each other's houses! Now that he thinks about it, his phone's probably blowing up right now. He had told Kirishima he was moving. Big mistake on his own behalf, the fucker snotted all over him when he broke the news. Disgusting but understandable, Kastuki'd be sad as shit if someone like himself was taken away from him. If that makes any sense.

Katsuki decides to ignore the tight feeling in his chest, "You guy's just gonna stand there?" he asks his parents, waving a hand in front of Mitsuki's face.

She smiles, turning towards Katsuki, "You're right!" Katsuki nods, "Knock on the door." she demands, her smile turning wicked.

The crazy woman knows…She fucking knows he's nervous! The hag always did somehow know what he was feeling. He sure as hell don't like it either! She needs to quit with these…mother-like tendencies!

Narrowing his eyes, Katsuki practically growls. "No." he states firmly, crossing his arms to prove a point, a smug smile on his face.

"Do it!" She barks.

"No!" Katsuki's smile drops.

"Do it right now!"

"You cant make me!"

"Knock on the door or you're grounded!"

"I don't care!"

They were steadily getting louder and louder with each remark.

"Katsuki Bakugou! You knock on that door this instant!"

"You do it!"

"I will I spank you, boy!"

"Mo-"

"H-honey, I'll knock on the door, just please be quiet…" the gentle voice of Masaru interrupts.

"Shut up!" the blonds both shout at the top of their lungs, neither turning to look at the other man.

The sound of the front door creaking open makes Katsuki jump, and Mitsuki gasp, all three turning to look at the now open door.

A chubby looking woman stands in the doorway, she has the same eyes and hair as the boy from before. The one Katsuki was so nervous about. It must have been his mother, they shared the same soft features, and if Katsuki had to guess, personality. She looks just as cute and inno- annoying and pushy as her assumed son. (Cant catch me, gay thoughts. You just met the people, damn!)

She's wearing a pale pink low cut elbow length shirt, with a baby blue skirt that reached down to her knees, and fuzzy looking slippers. Silky green hair was pulled back into what looked like a short french braid, it was well done. Loose but tight, and it complimented her round face well.

Pudgy soft hands gripped the brass doorknob, a worried expression on the woman's face. Her eyebrows knotted together, faint wrinkles forming around them.

From the door came a calming smell of biscuits and orange, and oranges, soft yellow light from the room inside the house. Everything about this place just screamed, 'Gentle and pure'. There might as well be a big ass billboard built onto the house that reads 'Caution! Cinnamon roll house for cinnamon roll family! Enter if you dare!'

The woman looked like the kind of mom that would bake you sweets just for the hell of it. The kind that thinks 'adorable' is seeing children stuff their faces with her cornbread.

"A-Are you alright? I thought I heard shouting!" the woman's gentle, slightly raspy voice asks.

Mitsuki glares at Katsuki for a moment longer, before pulling a smile and turning to face the woman. "Yes! We're quite fine," she grins, "We're the Bakugou's!" Mitsuki gesturesto herself, her husband, and her still frowning son.

"No! No! You're actually right on time, supper's almost ready!" the woman smiles.

With a nod, Mitsuki extends a hand, "Great! It's lovely to meet you!"

The green headed lady looks at Mitsuki's hand quizzically, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Mitsuki freezes, her hand drops down to her side as she awkwardly contemplates o rather or not to hug back.

The chubby woman detaches herself with a content smile, "Inko!" she says sweetly, head tilted up toward's Mitsuki's face. Inko quickly catches on that she may have made the other woman uncomfortable, she gasps upon the realization. Hands fly to her face as Inko takes a step back, "I'm so sorry! T-t-that was uncalled for! I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable!" she rambles, face sliding down into her hands, face red.

The two women start talking each over one another, but Katsuki isn't listening.

He was too busy battling himself over rather or not this was really the kid's mom or the kid in a chub-suit and wig…

—

Yeah, It was actually his mom. Katsuki found that out when Izuku came barreling out the door from somewhere in the house, almost knocking Inko over. Katsuki had the hardest time trying to stifle his laughter, the dork looked like he just came back from the dead. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he did look messy as if he just woke up from a nap or some shit.

After apologizing, god knows how many times, to Inko for bumping into her, but she only apologized back. Then he apologized again, then she denied the apology and apologized for her self, then he apologised again, then sh-

…You get the point.

—

When Katsuki inters the house, trailing behind the adults, he observes the house on the inside.

The front door leads right into the living room, much like their own. Their living room's pretty big, maybe even bigger than Katsuk's. The walls have an old wooden panel texture, and several paintings cover the back wall. Two couches and two recliners. A pale yellow long couch that sat on the east wall, under a big painting of a horse running through a big ass field. The other couch is on the north, a darker orange with brown stripes. Behind it was a large desk, with an old computer (And he means old, like a big box that could easily be mistaken for a fucking box tv, and a dusty looking keyboard) along with a printer/copier from the 90's and a shit ton of paper and writing utensils. Beside the little computer station was a closed door.

There is a huge slidy window on the west, and at the right corner of it sat a torn up, dark brown recliner. They have a perfect view of the river down below, with their whole pier and the hills behind it.

Between the two couches is a plastic beige couch, with a big poker table a few feet in front of it, it has books and puzzles stacked upon it, along with a Tv remote. Katsuki cant see a tv, so it must be behind the door. To get to the kitchen from the living room, all you had to do is turn left and walk up a single step.

Before Katsuki does so, e decides to look back and try to sneak a peek at what kind of tv they have. Fifty bucks say it's an old box tv. Katsuki comes to an abrupt stop and turns his body to glance back at the living room.

But all he see's is fucking pain.

Well, he doesn't SEE pain, but he sure as hell feels it when his nose comes in direct contact with something that wasn't supposed to be there. Hard.

His nose squshes back into his face, cartilage being pushed back onto bone, and he lets out a pained grunt. Another cry is head before him, and the sound of something (SOmeone) hitting the ground. Katsuki is too busy holding his nose, eyes closed and head tilted upwards to make sure the stupid thing doesn't bleed, to notice three pairs of footsteps rushing up behind him.

Cold hands grasp Katsuki's shoulders and spin him around. Something else brushes past him, though he doesn't turn to see who it is.

The hands move towards his face, fingers prying open his teary eyes. He looks to see his mom, holding his head back and peering up his nose.

"Are you alright?! Damn kid, you're a clutz, lemme see!" she demanded, smacking his hands away from his injured nose and pinching it herself.

Katsuki winced in pain, "Ow!" he tried swatting his mom away, but his attempts were useless. Mitsuki continued to squeeze his nose, "Quit! Quit! That hurts, you crazy hag! Stop it!" he whines, squinting his eyes in pain.

Behind him, he can hear Inko quietly asking her son if he was alright. A few seconds later, Inko hums and gets up. Suddenly, Mitsuki's rough hands are gently pulled from Katsuki's nose.

Katsuki glances down to see Ms. Inko, raising her shorter, chubbier hands up to his face. Two warm, incredibly soft hands are placed on each of his cheeks. Katsuki cant help but grin a little at the warmth, it felt good on his cold face.

The hands tilt his head, back, and Katsuki doesn't mind as Ms. Inko's fingers lightly touch the bridge of his nose, rubbing it. Something about this woman was so fucking pleasant.(Just like her son)

With a hum, Ms. Inko detaches her hands from Katsuki's face. "Whew, it's not broken, but it's bleeding," she says. Katsuki rolls his head back into place, raising a hand to wipe at his upper lip. Sure enough, a good bit of blood came off on his hands. "Izuku, can you sit him down on the couch while I go finish dinner, it'll only be a bit!" Inko says, guiding Katsuki to turn around. "Oh! And you two wouldn't mind helping set the table, would you?" She asks politely.

Mitsuki and Masaru both nod, knowing smiles on each of their faces.

—

"I-I'm real sorry!" Whats-his-face says for the what, umpteenth time.

Katsuki and Izuku sit on the orange and brown couch, Katsuki slouching with his head laid back against the back of the furniture and eyes closed. His arms lay by his sides, relaxed.

Izuku sat on his knees on Katsuki's right, a box of tissues in his lap and apologising profoundly. His fingers holding a bloody tissue up to Katsuki's nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

With a groan, Katsuki opened his eyes and glared at Izuku, "It's not your fault, shitnerd," he says, before closing his eyes again as Izuku takes the tissue away, balling it up and tossing it in a small trash bin beside him.

"Yeah, it is! I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you!" he argues, pulling out a new tissue and folding it in half. Izuku slides a hand under the back of Katsuki's head, fingers sliding through spiky blond hair as he pushes it upward. The tissue in Izuku's hand is brought up to Katsuki's nose, "The bleeding already stopped. The only thing we can do now is let the rest of it flow out," he informs, pressing the white fabric a little harshly against his nostrils, "Blow."

Katsuki's eyes snap open, "No way! I can do it on my own!" he says roughly, raising a hand to grab the tissue.

"No! You gotta hold your head still even after so it doesn't start bleeding again, let me do it!" Izuku tightens his grip on the back of Katsuki's head, "Blow!"

The blond growls, grabbing Izuku's wrist and holding it tight, "I'm not blowing into your goddamn hand!"

Izuku's green eyes stare down at Katsuki, he had straightened his back, making him appear taller to Katsuki, who was still slouched against the couch. His eyes shone with disappointment and authority. He looked like a damn mother.

Katsuki did /not want to blow into someone else's hand, that's about as degrading as it can get. But the stern look on the other's freckled face told Katsuki that he wasn't going to give up. So he either blew his nose now or waited there stubbornly until one of his own parents came in there and yelled at him. He'd much rather just go ahead snot into the nerd's hand than be fussed in front of him by his parents.

So with one final glare, Katsuki squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his utter embarrassment down, and blew as hard as he could.

If he was gonna do shit, he wasn't gonna half-ass it. And well, he doesn't half-ass it, he full asses it, so full-ass that he literally blew a hole in the tissue. So full-ass that he practically snotted all over Izuku's fingers. So full-ass that Izuku's fingers were covered in blood and snot.

So full-ass that Katsuki thought he was going to pass out from embarrassment.


End file.
